


Love Is But A Weed

by Riles



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shun and Spectra smoke weed and suck dick, Underage Drug Use, awkward blowjobs, it doesn't go well, this fandom is dead. my home now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riles/pseuds/Riles
Summary: Spectra goes to Shun for some weed, but gets a little more than that.





	Love Is But A Weed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my own personal highschool au with some hcs thrown in. shun is a bad punk who only listens to cassettes and cds because he wants to live in the 80's. doesn't cut his hair. he smokes weed because he wants to be cool
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a joke and i got tired near the end so it's rushed. fuck preps
> 
> i needed something else on my profile besides morning coffee

Spectra guesses that this was normal for Shun to do on Friday nights. Or every night, apparently. 

He finds himself spacing off as annoying music plays in Shun’s cassette (cassette?) player as Shun rolls their blunt up, flakes of weed falling onto the dirty, unsheeted mattress they’re sitting on. This room is disgusting. Shun’s kinda disgusting, which is weird, considering around the school most of the girls think he’s somewhat attractive.

God, how annoying. 

“What band is this?” Spectra asks, trying to find something to erase the awkward silence. 

“What?” Shun says, looking back at him. “I didn’t hear you.” 

“Oh. I asked what band this was.” 

“Oh.” 

Shun leans over to the player, squints at it for an eternity, before rubbing back into his original spot. 

“It’s Suicidal Tendencies.” 

Spectra sighs, licking his lips awkwardly as he lets out a hum, staring at the floor. He doesn’t know them. They sound violent. 

Him and Shun never really talked before. He only came over because apparently, according to Shadow (of all people), Shun has what Shadow calls “The Good Stuff.” He gets how Shadow thinks that, considering Shun is practically high all the time. Then again, so is Shadow. 

...Well, at least he’s spending his first time high with an expert. 

“Hey.” Shun says, tapping him on the shoulder, finished blunt in other hand. “You can have the first puff.” 

Spectra jumps a bit at the sudden awakening, but took the blunt, before lifting an eyebrow. 

“Wait, what do you mean first puff? ...Wasn’t I supposed to buy this from you?”

Shun laughs, crossing his legs as he grabbed his lighter from the back of the bed. 

“If you think you’re going to be able to smoke an entire blunt your first time is…” His sentence trails off, finding the words to complete it, though, he never does. “Just, we’re sharing it. On the house.”

Spectra finds himself rolling his eyes at what he says, but ultimately agrees. Fine, sure, he’ll do drugs with someone he’s never met, who’s probably already drugged up, because that’s really smart. Spectra’s smart. He’s totally not going to die here. ...Okay, that’s probably true. It’s just weed, not like he’s doing heroin or acid or something. Would Shun do heroin? Is he a heroin guy?

“Are you sure this is your first time? You seem pretty spaced out… are you high already?” Shun says, bringing Spectra out of his thoughts. 

“What? No. I just am, uh, tired.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

“Yeah.” 

Again, there’s awkward silence. Shun shrugs, Spectra guesses he believes him, as he lights up the blunt in Spectra’s hand.

“Maybe I should uh, show you.” Shun says, looking with concern as Spectra doesn’t really have an idea of what to do.

“No, I know how to smoke.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I smoke cigarettes.” 

Shun blinks. “Oh, yeah, you do.” He eyes Spectra’s weird, furry coat, the Marlboro logo poking out of one of the pockets. “Can I have some?” 

“What?” 

Spectra puts the blunt to his mouth, breathing in the smoke before coughing a bit, which made Shun take the blunt with a chuckle. Shun smoked it himself, inhaling it perfectly, the smoke exhaling through his nostrils like a cartoon bull. 

“Open a window.” Shun says simply, pointing to the window right by Spectra. “My granddad will freak out if he smells weed in here.” 

Spectra nods idly, stretching over to open the window. It smells like shit in here, so he understands why he’d get mad. If he had to take care of someone like Shun, he’d probably kill himself.

As he gets himself comfortable in his spot again, Shun hands him the blunt, getting up and moving to the back of the room. Spectra watched as he shifted through CD’s and cassettes. All the album covers look disgusting, covered in names of bands he either didn’t know or have slightly heard of. Which, even knowing a bit about the bands Shun likes makes him feel like a moron. 

Shun comes back to the bed, holding some dusty looking thing with a bright blue cover, the band’s name in all red. It looked like it sounded like shit, and as Shun put it in the player Spectra found his assumption to be absolutely correct. 

Part of him is ashamed to be in the same emo/punk clique Shun is. Is he supposed to like this shit? Gross drugs, gross music, gross room? No, he’s just special. Spectra is just… different, he guesses. The main difference they have is that Spectra actually has good taste. 

-

The second time he tries smoking, it goes much better. “It’s basically a cigarette”, he says to himself, breathing in the disgusting toxins. 

“It takes awhile for the effects to start.” Shun says, taking back the blunt and doing another hit. Spectra observes what he does, basically holding the smoke in before huffing it out. It’s amazing, in a weird, disgusting way. Shun is the perfect stoner. It’s wild. 

“How do you do that without like, throwing up?” Spectra says, while trying to erase the urge to wave the smoke away. 

“Oh. I don’t know. I guess I’ve gotten used to it.” Shun said, smirking as he took another hit. This time trying to hold it in for even longer, though he gives up halfway, losing his breath as he coughed rapidly, both chuckling and dying as he motions for a warm can of soda, drinking it in a hurry as soon as he gets it from Spectra. Though, he made a disgusted face at the taste, trying not to throw up as he barely managed to swallow it down.

“I hate when that happens.” He says, after managing to catch his breath. 

“Don’t you hate everything?” . 

Shun laughs, nodding as he took another sip of the warm soda.

-

He’s gotten the hang of smoking by now, Spectra thinks. Though, he doesn’t feel like it’s working at all.

“What’s it supposed to feel like?”

“What’s what supposed to feel like? Getting high?” 

“Yeah. How do I like, know?”

Shun stares at the ceiling in thought, making Spectra facepalm as he immediately knows the answer to his question. 

“Nevermind.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

What he thought earlier was now proven inaccurate. No, Shun isn’t high all the time, because when he is high, he takes an hour just to answer a single fucking question. 

“How often do you do this?” Spectra says, quickly regretting opening his mouth. Another question. 

Though, thankfully Shun just shrugs, taking the blunt out of Spectra’s hand again and taking another hit. 

“Not as often as everyone thinks.” Shun finally says. “Like, If I did, It’d take forever.”

“What’d take forever?” 

“What?” Shun says, before realizing. “Oh. Y’know.”

Spectra doesn’t know. He decides to move the conversation along. 

“So, what do you do instead?”

“Instead of what? Smoking?”

Spectra nods, accepting the blunt as he got it passed back to him. He felt himself getting calmer with every hit. So, in that way, he accepts that it’s working. 

Shun just thinks for a bit, continuing to look up at the ceiling. 

“Not much, actually.” 

“Well,” Spectra says, exhaling, lifting an eyebrow. “You just seem, more… busy.”

“More busy?” 

Shun leans over to the edge of the bed to eject the current cassette, putting in another one that he found on the floor. 

“I don’t really do anything.” He added, speaking over the sounds he made as he looked for… something. Most likely another cassette. Though, Spectra couldn’t tell, all he saw was blurs of wrappers as he tossed them around, finally finding what he was looking for.

The cover didn’t have any names on it, and the design was plain, mostly black with some white, wavy looking lines. He took it out of the case and put it in, simply just tossing the other one on the floor. 

With the new change in music, the tone of the room felt much more relaxed, compared to earlier. Spectra guessed that smoking anything to music that yelled at you wasn’t very smart. Still, even with the nicer, softer sounding music, he had no idea what the fuck anyone was singing about. The only difference was that they were actually singing, not screaming as loud as they could into the recording microphone. 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Shun motioning for the blunt, which Spectra reluctantly passes to him, staring at him with a confused look on his face. 

“So, you don’t do anything?” He says. 

As the night goes on and on, he finds himself more willing to talk to Shun. He found it odd, but it was… fine. Shun was letting him smoke for free, so, the least he should was talk to him, right? 

“I mean,” Shun says, biting his lips as he finds the words to say. “I like, do things.” 

“Like what?”

“Like…” Shun frowns, almost wide eyed, like he made the most groundbreaking realization ever. “I don’t do shit, fuck.” 

With that, the room turned silent. Again, the tone was awkward. 

So, they stayed quiet as Shun thought. Spectra quietly and quickly took the blunt, trying not to disturb him, He was lost in thought, so he didn’t notice that he was being stared at like a hawk. 

Spectra never really looked at Shun before. Like, looked, looked. Which was why he surprised himself by the fact that Shun was actually somewhat decent looking. 

He had good features, soft eyes that sported a nice brown… no, hazel color. Of course, with a high, pink tint.

Looking closer at his eyes, he noticed that they were very… girly. Long lashes, to be specific, were the thing that brought him to that conclusion. Though, whether they were natural was a mystery, considering that Shun was definitely wearing eyeliner. So, him wearing more makeup on top of that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. 

Moving away from his eyes, Spectra noticed his nose. It was long, pointed outward, complimented by a silver septum ring. How the hell did he not notice before? The piercing looked like one you’d find on a bull. That or some rough, gay guy. But Shun wasn’t rough. Maybe gay, but not rough. Actually, in a way, it made Shun look softer and weaker. 

“Oh my god.” Shun said, making Spectra jump as he was pulled out of thought. “I don’t do shit.” 

He looked at Spectra, his face upset and a bit angry, though it turned to confused, lifting a brow as he moved closer, staring at Spectra’s face. 

“You’re blushing.” Was all he said, which retroactively made Spectra flush more.

“Oh.” Spectra said, passing Shun the blunt. “Yeah. I guess I’m doing that.” 

“Why?” 

Spectra didn’t know how to respond to the question he asked. ...Was he just, supposed to admit that he was blushing because he was looking at him? ...That’s kind of gay?

Shun leaned into him forcefully, looking at his eyes even closer. It made Spectra feel… weirder about the entire situation. 

“Your eyes are really pink.” Shun said, a smirk on his face. “It’s working, fuck yeah.” 

Spectra doesn’t move or do anything, just letting Shun touch his face. He agrees with Shun silently. He guesses that it must be working, because he feels really fucking gay. Spectra didn’t consider himself straight in the first place, though. He couldn’t even think about calling himself straight now, though, because this was really, really… not straight. 

So, that’s kind of how it went for a few minutes, Shun using his free hand to rub all over Spectra’s face as he looks into his eyes. The background lulled them both in some weird, comatose state, the slow singing and instrumentals adding some weird, aesthetic feeling to the entire situation. 

It feels like as the time keeps passing by, slowly. Shun moves closer and closer to him, making Spectra centimeters away from kissing him. 

Spectra breathes heavily, considering his options before giving a silent “Fuck it,” and closing the gap. He thought Shun’s lips looked soft enough to kiss from far away, anyways, so the least he could do was test it, right? 

He found his assumption to be absolutely correct.

Strangely enough, Shun kisses him back, soft lips caressing Spectra’s rough ones. All Spectra tastes though is the taste of weed on both of their lips, but even with that gross taste staining his tongue, it was nice. Kissing Shun was… nice. Nice and soft, like everything else about him. 

Spectra felt like such a teen girl. 

They break the kiss right as the song ends, a bit of silence as the track goes to the next. Though, Spectra couldn’t tell the difference between any of them. 

“That was gay.” Shun says, chuckling as he puts a smile on his face. 

Spectra finds himself chuckling, too. 

So, they sort of sit like that, silently looking at each other awkwardly. Spectra hears the tracks change one last time, before Shun takes the cassette out completely, replacing it with another. 

Spectra was too busy looking at Shun to spot the album cover.

Shun hits the play button, before comfortably sitting close to Spectra again. He was basically in his lap as he started to smoke again. Spectra tried his best not to cough as the the toxins trailed up to his face. 

-

They sat like this for awhile, Shun humming a bit before looking up at Spectra.

“I’m bored.” Shun said, unprompted. “Can I suck your dick?” 

Spectra just sat still for a moment, not offended, not confused, not anything. Just accepting. 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

Those were the only words he could say. That’s how he felt. Fucking sure. He wasn’t straight anymore, anyways.

So Shun rotated to face him, still sitting in his lap as he kissed him again. And of course, Spectra found himself kissing him back. That was how it worked, right? 

His fingers intertwined in Shun’s hair, playing with it as they continued to lock lips. His hair was greasy, but smooth. It was certainly very long, going all the way down to the middle of Shun’s back. He found himself wondering if Shun ever cut his hair at all.

Spectra reminded himself that he’s never really kissed anyone before. He has, but not, like, full on makeout with anyone. Something so sincere and loving, he’s popping his kissing cherry with a drug dealer he barely knew. 

He didn’t really care, either. 

He felt a bit of a jolt as Shun started to feel up his back. His hand moved underneath whatever trashy shirt Spectra chose to wear today, the fingertips skimming his spine like a book as Shun continued to kiss him deeply. Kind of like that feeling you got when someone rubbed a balloon on their head, and then touched you instead, sending all that electricity right to you.

Spectra felt Shun’s fingers go lower and lower down his back, all the way to the hem of his jeans, flicking them as a sign of; “Take them off, please.” Spectra considered it the most impolite polite way of asking. 

He breaks away from Shun, giving in to his demands. Gently, he pushed him off his lap, undoing his belt and throwing it onto the dirty floor. 

When he finished with his pants he decided to fling them behind him instead. Spectra needed to wear them by the end of this, and he’d prefer if they didn’t get stained with warm Pepsi and whatever liquids were wet on the ground of Shun’s hell room. 

“Have you ever sucked a dick before?” Spectra found himself asking as he slid his underwear off, spreading his legs open for Shun. 

He got a weird look as a response, before Shun openly said a; “What the fuck. No?” Then he just kind of sat on the bed, taking his tacky, DIY crop top, band shirt off as he looked at Spectra, a bit pissed. 

“Do I look like a whore?” 

Both of them sat in silence until Spectra replied. 

“Yeah.” 

With that, Shun shrugged, getting into a comfortable position to suck him off. 

“Why’d you take off your shirt?” Spectra asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The shirt is black. Your cum is white. I don’t paint, Spectra. It’d be very obvious what it was.” 

He takes that as a reasonable.. Reason for Shun to take off his shirt. If he was sucking some random guy’s dick he wouldn’t want his cum staining his shirt, either. Even if he was wearing some shitty band shirt like Shun was. 

Shun bites his lip, flushing as he starts to rub Spectra’s dick with his thumb. Sure, Shun may look like a whore, but Spectra learned quickly not to judge a book by it’s cover. Mostly because it was very obvious when he started that Shun had almost no idea of what he was doing. 

He opened his mouth to say something, though before he could, he was interrupted with Shun starting to lick his shaft, which made him shiver. 

“Did you get over your stage fright?” Spectra asked, feeling cocky. 

Shun just rolls his eyes as a response, sneering as he continued to lick him up and down, lubricating him nicely as his thumb continued to rub small circles at the base of his dick. 

Spectra has never gotten his dick sucked before. He’d never thought about going out and getting it sucked either. And he’d especially had ever thought about getting it sucked by some random teen high on weed. 

-

Is Shun a good dick sucker? If you asked Spectra he’d say, “Probably not… But, he got better and better as it went on.” Shun’s hand now full on stroking Spectra’s cock as he started to suck on the tip of his dick, making him groan and his breath hitch. Shun moaned in response, which caused a nice, but odd sensation to make Spectra shiver again. 

His face was flushed completely red, Shun’s eyes not even looking at Spectra before he closed them completely. Spectra wished that he kept them open, though. They were a nice hazel, and he liked looking at them. 

-

As he continued to suck, he found himself taking more and more of Spectra in his mouth. In response, Spectra grasped onto Shun’s hair, holding it tightly as he bobbed slowly, developing an almost teasing rhythm. 

Shun regretted not putting his hair in a ponytail before this, finding strands of his hair that escaped Spectra’s grasp getting in the way, making him have to use his free hand to wave them out of his face. 

At least he’ll use this knowledge for next time, right? 

He opened his eyes again, this time not bothering to dodge his gaze around the room. Instead, Shun looked right up at Spectra, humming happily as he heard him groan. If he could, he’d smirk back and shoot some snarky remark, but he couldn’t, because he has a dick in his mouth. 

It honestly surprised how much dick he could fit in his mouth, actually. Shun never really practiced, and besides from that one time where he broke his neck trying to suck his own dick, he never wanted to practice, either. 

Maybe he should do this more often. He found himself liking the idea of turning someone on, even if the arousal mostly came from the effects of the weed and not really from Shun himself. Even then, Shun got excited every time he managed to make Spectra moan or whimper, feeling Spectra’s hand grip his hair more and more as Spectra got harder in Shun’s mouth. 

-

God, sucking a dick was weird. Why did he think this needed to do this? Spectra and him were fine with just kissing. Making out isn’t awkward. It’s just a thing you could easily forget about. Honestly, Shun doesn’t even remember the last time he made out with someone… But, then again, this was his first time making out with someone. But, at least afterwards he could’ve forgot that. This is the first time he’s sucked a dick, and he’s going to remember it for sure. 

Shun found himself being pulled out of his thoughts while being pulled down by Spectra, now being forced to go lower and lower on Spectra’s shaft. He wanted to say something, but it wasn’t like he could, anyways, feeling himself get completely overpowered by Spectra. 

He hummed, frustrated, looking up at him with furrowed brows, only to get a snicker and a smirk in return. Spectra was starting to manually bob Shun’s head for him, going at a rhythm completely different from what Shun was doing earlier. 

Did he want Spectra to do this? No, not really. He’d rather Spectra let him do what he was doing before, considering it worked absolutely fine earlier. 

Whatever, he decided that if Spectra wanted to use him as a human fleshlight, he could. 

So that’s how it went. Shun closed his eyes again as he let Spectra control him, forcefully making him bob at a weird pace, much to Shun’s.. Disappointment? He guessed that was the right word. 

He couldn’t tell if Spectra was close. Honestly, he had no idea. It seemed like it, as Spectra started to buck his hips into Shun’s mouth, which in return only making him choke and gag even more. It made him open his eyes once again, looking up at him with a, “What the fuck, what the shit are you doing, dude?” expression. 

-

It was gross, he felt himself drool uncontrollably as Spectra started to speed up the pace of his bobs. He made a struggling moan as he was completely ignored, before suddenly being pushed down the entire length of Spectra, being forced to feel him cum down his throat, a loud moan as both of his hands gripped Shun’s hair. 

That was that. Shun was held down for what felt like forever, before Spectra let go enough for Shun pry his hands off, quickly turning around the closest side of his bed to throw up.

-

Spectra kind of stared, watching as Shun completely emptied his guts. He felt bad, though he mainly just hoped that he didn’t puke on his belt. 

He guessed that he got into it a bit too much. Maybe he shouldn’t have decided to suddenly deepthroat the shit out of him at the end. Just sort of shrugging and rubbing his arm as he thought back on his actions. 

Shun finished throwing up, before moving back on the bed, sort of spaced out as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. They sort of stared at each other for awhile. 

Spectra took that as his sign to get dressed and leave. 

-

He sat at home afterwards. Spectra felt like he should text Shun an apology or something, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. So, he just… listened to music, getting up and putting a trashy CD into the music player, letting the song skim as he put his face in his hands. 

Maybe weed isn’t for him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
